There is no easy way for a user to change the appearance of a picture to match a particular time-of-day. There is no automatic method for a user to change a picture to match a particular climate condition. Manual systems for changing the picture to match a time-of-day or climate condition are tedious and require that the user have significant time and image editing skills.